Chaos (Canon, Sonic X)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Chaos (カオス, Kaosu?) is character in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. It is an immortal and ancient creature from Sonic's world that is composed entirely of concentrated, water-like chaos energy. It has the ability to change form for each Chaos Emerald it receives. The original guardian of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, Chaos watched over a Chao colony in ancient times until an attack from the Knuckles Clan led to it being consumed by a fury that threatened to destroy the world. However, it was sealed in the Master Emerald before it could succeed. After generations of imprisonment, it was released by Dr. Eggman in a plot to conquer the world. Eventually though, Chaos turned on Eggman and tried to destroy the Earth, but was calmed by Sonic and became a force for good. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, At least 9-A | High 6-A | At least High 4-C to 3-A, likely High 3-A Name: Chaos Origin: Sonic X Gender: None (Referred to as Male) Age: Thousands of years Classification: Being of concentrated liquid Chaos Energy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Water Manipulation, Intangibility, Regeneration (Low-High), Chaos Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Shapeshifting, Elasticity, Body Control, Size Manipulation, Large Size (Up to Type 0 via Size Manipulation), Resistance to blunt force attacks | Same as before, Large Size (Type 0), Electrical Forcefield Creation, Vibration Manipulation, Cyclone Generation, Tentacle Extension, Enhanced Swimming | Same as before, Large Size (Type 1), Negative Emotion Empowerment, Water Shield Construction, Ice Manipulation, Danmaku, Tidal Wave Generation, Flood Creation, Laser Breath Attack Potency: Unknown, At least Small Building level (Effortlessly destroyed lamp posts, phone booths, and cars. Should be superior to E-42 Toroles) | Multi-Continent level+ (Clashed with Sonic and Knuckles. As Chaos 6, it was empowered by the Negative energies of six Chaos Emeralds, which enabled the Eclipse Cannon to destroy half of the moon) | At least Large Star level to Universe level, likely High Universe level (Drained and is empowered by the Negative energy of all seven Chaos Emeralds. Briefly halted Super Sonic with his blasts. Stated to wield limitless power.) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought against Sonic. Should be comparable to the incomplete Space Colony ARK) | Massively FTL+ (Reacted to Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | At least Class M, likely Class Z | Class G, likely at least Class Z Striking Strength: Unknown, At least Small Building Class | Multi-Continent Class+ | At least Large Star Class to Universal, likely High Universal Durability: At most Multi-Continent level+ (Sonic required several attacks to defeat him) | Multi-Continent level+ | At least Large Star level to Universe level, likely High Universe level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with his abilities. | Same as before. | Planetary Standard Equipment: The Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Its brain is very sensitive to attack. Key: Chaos 0 | Chaos 1-6 | Perfect Chaos Gallery File:467BDBED-E95F-4B6E-B946-BD397361EDEF.png|Chaos 0 File:B43C4806-1762-44DD-AAED-8402F2B45A8D.png|Chaos 1 File:94F52750-3F5F-4A56-A988-3AA7E3426587.png|Chaos 2 File:DD269E2E-C5AB-4C04-AC88-33C5B9037C4D.png|Chaos 4 File:71F8278D-5A98-4044-85AC-6C96BE75F63A.png|Chaos 6 File:3992DBDF-69B8-4B71-813F-98C60DFD8F2B.jpeg|Perfect Chaos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3